How to Make Harry Potter Purr
by faithwood
Summary: After being stalked by a kitten, Draco discovers he has a fetish for purring. HPDM. Hogwarts!fic, EWE, a bit crack-ish, KittenAnimagus!Harry? SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Title: **Proper Stimulation (Or How to Make Harry Potter Purr)  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **1200  
**Status: **Complete  
**Summary: **After being stalked by a kitten, Draco discovers he has a fetish for purring.  
**Warnings: **Hogwarts!fic, EWE, a bit crack-ish, KittenAnimagus!Harry?

* * *

Proper Stimulation (Or How to Make Harry Potter Purr)

* * *

"Meow!"

Draco sighed as he unbuttoned his pyjamas. This was getting ridiculous!

He walked towards the door and opened them, spying a small kitten sitting patiently in front of the entrance to the seventh year dormitory. Draco bent down and picked the kitten up, taking a moment to admire its silky, black fur and vivid green eyes.

The thing was as adorable as it was annoying.

The kitten had been stalking Draco for two weeks, with a dedication that could mean only one thing — the kitten just _had_ to be Harry Potter. Draco felt vaguely insulted that Potter believed he was being inconspicuous. As if Draco hadn't noticed Potter's burning gazes, seemingly accidental bumping in the corridors, and the sudden use of Draco's name as a form of greeting.

The poor boy was clearly head over heels in love with Draco.

That was understandable. What Draco couldn't understand was why Potter insisted on playing these stalking games instead of just coming to him and asking him out. But whatever the reason was, Draco didn't plan to help him. He had no intention of possibly embarrassing himself by asking Potter out _first_. That just wasn't an option. If Potter wanted him, he would have to act himself.

But maybe he could help him decide, Draco mused as he stroked the kitten in his arms. The fluffy animal purred contently as Draco cooed and petted it. Smiling, he placed it on his bed and then smirked. Turning around, he took off his pyjamas, leaving himself completely naked. With a corner of his eyes he noticed that the kitten's eyes went impossibly round.

Pleased, Draco took his time picking out a robe and flexing his muscles for good measure. By the time Draco dressed and picked up the animal from the bed, the poor kitten was cross-eyed, looking as though it was about to faint.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" Draco said fondly as the kitten proceeded to purr, proving Draco right. The kitten obviously understood him and therefore confirmed that it was an Animagus.

Amused and pleased, Draco made his way towards the Great Hall, petting the sweet bundle in his arms as he went. He always wanted a cat, really. But mother was allergic. Mother was allergic to Potter too. Apparently for good reason, Draco smirked. He had to admire his mother's sixth sense.

Caught up as he was in his thoughts and petting, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, and quite suddenly his shoulder hit something solid.

"Sorry," a person murmured. "Nice kitten, Draco."

"It is. Thank you, Potter," Draco said distractedly, moving on.

And then he froze.

_Potter?_

Draco spun around, completely horrified, staring at Harry Potter who was standing a few feet away, looking at Draco expectantly.

"Yes?" Potter prompted, and Draco realized only then that he had screamed Potter's name quite loudly.

"I thought —" Draco gasped, suddenly dizzy, and in a flash, he tossed the kitten away. The vicious, not-at-all-cute creature yelped as it flew through the air, hit the wall, and then miraculously landed on all fours.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco demanded shakily, taking out his wand and muttering a quick spell.

The kitten shook violently when hit by a blue and white flash, and then proceeded to spin wildly, growing impossibly larger until it transformed into Draco's worst nightmare.

"Millicent?" he squeaked.

"Draco," Millicent gave him a wide, nervous smile, "you said I was cute. I'm so glad. I though you'd never like me!" She beamed at him happily.

"I thought you were Potter!" Draco breathed in horror. "Merlin! You saw me naked! You were _in my bed!_ I _petted_ you."

"But sweetie ..." Millicent moved towards him, and Draco bolted. Panicking, he hid behind Potter, grabbing Potter's shoulders and using him as a shield.

Potter, the bastard, was laughing, but mercifully he kept his spot in front of Draco — rather bravely, Draco had to admit, after all, Millicent _was_ making kissy faces.

"Er ... I don't think he's interested, Bulstrode," Potter said politely.

Draco nodded emphatically.

"He petted me!" Millicent wailed.

Draco clutched Potter's shoulders in distress. "I feel so violated," he bemoaned. "I'll never be clean again."

Potter's voice changed suddenly — he sounded angry. "I _said_ — he's _not_ interested. Now leave." Potter must have _looked_ angry too, because Millicent scurried away in fright. However, when Potter turned around to face Draco, he didn't look at all angry. He looked rather ... coy?

"You thought I was a kitten?" Potter asked, smiling widely.

Draco bristled. "The thing was annoying, it was stalking me and it had green eyes! What else was I supposed to think?"

"You know the colour of my eyes?"

"Well, they're gigantic! And the colour contrasts hideously with your abnormally big eyelashes!"

"You noticed the size of my eyelashes?"

"It's not my fault! They make whooshing sounds when you blink," Draco said desperately. Somehow he found himself backed against the corridor wall.

"You wanted to pet me?"

"I was trying to lure you into a false sense of security and then suffocate you!"

"For that purpose you also undressed yourself?" Potter looked like he didn't believe a word Draco said.

This was going all wrong.

"Well ... no. All right. I'll tell you the truth. I have a thing for cats. It's the purring. I can't help it. It's a fetish and it's none of your business!" Draco was aware he was babbling nonsense, but he could hardly be blamed. He just suffered a horrible humiliation from which he would never recover. And now Potter was bullying him by _pressing_ him to the wall. And why was Potter's body so _firm_ anyway? Draco could barely breathe.

"Oh. Well," Potter's voice lowered impossibly, making Draco shiver. "If properly stimulated," Potter's head moved closer, and Draco was assaulted by a sweet scent of shampoo as Potter's lips almost touched Draco's ear. "I can _purr_ too."

Draco didn't dare to move but his whole body twitched involuntarily. "Oh," he managed. He bit his lip, his mind finally clearing a little and forming half-coherent thoughts. _Potter did want him_. He just wasn't a cat. Though, apparently, he could purr. So Draco wasn't completely wrong. That was ... comforting. And arousing. "And ..." Draco swallowed thickly, "how would one _stimulate_ you?"

Potter's soft lips trailed from Draco's ear, over his cheek, and towards his mouth. "You're doing it all right," he whispered hotly, before capturing Draco's lips.

Potter's kiss was forceful and gentle all at once, his skilful tongue slipping past Draco's eagerly parted lips, exploring and moving deliciously. Draco moaned and sucked on the invading tongue as Potter readily demonstrated his ability to purr.

And when Potter's hips twitched forward, one of Draco's legs wrapping around Potter's waist in answer, Draco discovered that, apparently, he really did have a thing for purring.

Now all he had to do was keep Potter properly stimulated.

And, oh yes, he was _definitely_ doing it all right.

**

* * *

**

Fin

* * *


End file.
